Pepe le Ahuizotl
by badboylover24
Summary: Sequel to Pepe le Discord that was asked for. When Discord hits Ahuizotl with his Love Arrow and makes him fall in love with Daring Do, the infamous jungle villain ponynaps her to win her over. I own nothing (not even the picture) but Illustre in this fanfic. An Ahuizotl/Daring Do romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Pepe le Ahuizotl**

 **Summary:** Sequel to Pepe le Discord. Ahuizotl gets hit by one of Discord's Love Arrows and falls in love with Daring Do, resulting in her capture and imprisonment in his temple. The heroic adventurer then tries to avoid him _and_ figure a cure for him at the same time, but what if Ahuizotl's newfound "crush" starts to get to her? I own nothing but the fanfic and my Pony form Illustre.

 **Ch.1: Operation Love-Hate Relationship**

High above the canopies of a vast and lush jungle, a figure was flying through the sunlit sky. Upon a closer look, the figure was revealed to be actually _two_ because of the second figure riding on the first one's back. The two figures were none other than Discord, the reformed Master of Chaos, and one of his friends Illustre, a human artist/writer taking the form of a Unicorn Pony from entering Equestria from our human world.

"How long until we reach Ahuizotl, Discord?" she then asked the Draconequus.

"I'm still trying to detect his aura," he answered with a smile, "but I know we're getting close." Illustre arched her eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know Ahuizotl could give off an aura."

"Well, not the _magical_ kind, mind you. Just one of those certain everyday auras that Tree Hugger's been telling me about."

"Oh…you've been hanging out with Tree Hugger, huh?"

"Fluttershy suggested I give her a chance after that nutty Gala night," he explained with a shrug. "Turns out Tree's a great girl to hang out with. Did Fluttershy tell you that—" He stopped when his body suddenly shook.

"Whoa-oa-oh!" Illustre cried out before clinging to his neck so she wouldn't fall off. "Dude, gimme a warning next time, will ya?!"

"Sorry, it just kicked in," Discord explained, turning to her. "You okay up there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered with a sigh. "Was that the aura sense you were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah, that was," he answered, looking down. "He's down below in that part of the jungle under us. Let's get ready." Illustre turned to the quiver of Love Arrows still on his back and took one out as Discord flew down.

Meanwhile on the ground, Daring was in another battle with Ahuizotl and his feline pets. She had just stolen a precious jewel from under his nose, and he's none too happy about it.

"I know you stole the Eye of Aicilef from me, Miss Do," he growled as he and his cats surrounded her like wolves around a caribou. "If you know what's good for you, you return it to me."

"Sorry, Ahuizotl," Daring said to him with a smug smirk, "but I already sent it to a reliable source who would get it back to its _rightful_ owners. Here's a hint: She's the fastest Pegasus I know…even faster than a slowpoke like _you_ will ever be." Infuriated by the insult, the larger creature lunged out at her with a roar, but she jumped out of the way quickly.

"You will pay for that insult, you wretched girl!"

"Just try and catch me if you can, slowpoke!" she taunted back. And yet she feels at a disadvantage because of her cramped wings from all that flying.

Just at the border of the clearing, Discord and Illustre landed and looked up to find their target.

"There he is now," Discord snickered, rubbing his hands together. "Time to commence Operation: Love-Hate Relationship."

"Oh, Daring's gonna hate us for this…" Illustre snickered as she helped get the bow and arrow ready. She then floated the loaded weapon over to Discord, who then aimed it at Ahuizotl with ease as he kept on fighting Daring Do.

"Wait…is that a target-scope over your eye?" Discord indeed has a red-lens target-scope over his one eye that would probably remind one of those scanners from Dragonball Z.

"Hey, I need a good shot, don't I?" He then aimed at Ahuizotl and waited until he got a good shot…then let it go. Time seemed to have slowed down as the arrow flew through the air…and hit Ahuizotl in the side.

"Bull's-eye!" the two jokers hissed as the arrow then started to work its magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next part. And yes, I'm going to have Ahuizotl a little different; instead of him talking like Pepe, he'll be speaking in both Spanish and French to make him more interesting. Also, if any Daring/Ahuizotl fans on deviantart want, they're more than welcome to make some fanart with my fanfic as long as they include copyrights. Anyway, enjoy.

 **Ch.2: A Romance Gone Too Far**

Daring and the cats watched in awe as Ahuizotl stopped and held still as a strange pink aura flew across his body. She couldn't even help but gawked in shock when his entire tail puffed out into a long skunk tail, including his tail-hand, and his ears shrunk into little skunk ears as a black tuff of hair with a white stripe appeared in between them. Ahuizotl blinked as if with a daze before looking up at the golden Pegasus before her.

"Uh, Ahuizotl?" she then asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "Are you okay? And what's up with those ears and tail?" He only gave her a flirty smirk and bedroom eyes as he stepped towards her.

" _Atrevida_ ," he purred softly, " _mi querida angel d'oro…Cómo me encanta ese brillo en tus ojos…_ " Daring's eyes went wide with surprise at those words, especially when she understands Spanish ever so fluently.

"Wh…What?!" she asked as she stepped back, but the flirty Ahuizotl just kept on walking towards her as his cats backed away.

Discord and Illustre meanwhile couldn't believe what they're witnessing.

"Huh, I kinda expected him to start talking Prench," Discord stated, "but he's _still_ speaking Spanish."

"Maybe the Prench part doesn't affect those who speak Spanish," Illustre stated as she kept on recording with her iPhone.

"Uh, Ahuizotl," Daring then said to the taller creature approaching her as she kept on backing away, "you think you can lay off this charade now? You're freaking me out." Ahuizotl chuckled in reply as she suddenly bumped her rump into the thick trunk of a tree and found himself standing close in front of her.

"If you wish for me to speak Prench, _mon amore_ ," he purred, tipping her chin up with one finger, " _qui peuvent être organisés._ " Daring's face went red with shock. He didn't just call her his love, did he?

"Okay," Illustre said, "scratch that part about the Prench not affecting Spanish-speakers."

"Now wait just a second here—" Daring started.

"Second's up," Ahuizotl replied…right before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Score!" Discord hissed as Daring squeaked with surprise through the kiss. She then pushed him away from her muzzle.

"Did you just kiss me?!"

"Indeed, I did," he purred, licking his lips. Now Daring's mad.

"You dingbat! You _know_ I'm not that kind of mare!"

"Oh, playing _difficile d'obtenir_ ," he purred, taking her into his arms with a flashing grin. "I love that in a _chica."_

"I'm not playing hard to—" She stopped with a cry of surprise as the cat-like creature began kissing her on the cheek and neck. "HEY, CUT THAT OUT!"

"Oh, _Atrevida_ ," he purred into her ear, "how is it I haven't noticed your _beauté dorée_ before?"

"You were busy trying to get rid of me?" she answered bluntly as she tried to push him away.

"Well, then it's time we make a change in that," he purred, taking her foreleg and kissing along it from her shoulder to her hoof and back up again.

"You better not do what I think—" Daring started before Ahuizotl planted another kiss on her lips.

"He did," Discord snickered with a smirk. He and Illustre then watched as Ahuizotl then gazed into Daring's eyes as her face turned the same shade of red as them.

" _Si impétueuse_ ," he purred in Prench before turning to Spanish again, " _pero dulce_."

"Wow," Illustre replied with wide eyes as she kept on recording. "Two foreign languages in one sentence like those…He's good."

"Okay, now I have enough of this," Daring snapped, squirming her way out of Ahuizotl's arms. "If this is suppose to be your idea of what I should write for my next book, Ahuizotl, you should get yourself a new writer." She then spread her wings and ignored the twinge in them as she began to flap them to fly off. But no sooner than she got a few inches off the ground that Ahuizotl grabbed her with his tail-hand and pulled her to his Adonis chest.

" _Perdóname_ , _ma cherie_ ," he purred with a grin, "but I'm not letting you go _this_ time."

"Hey!" the golden Pegasus cried, struggling to get out of his grip. "What are you doing?! Let go! What part of 'enough' don't you get?!"

"Oh, I could never get _suficiente_ of you, _mon audace bijou_ ," Ahuizotl purred, nuzzling his muzzle into her blushing cheek. "In fact, I'm taking you home with me to have _all_ to myself."

"What?!" Even Discord and Illustre couldn't believe their ears; the human-turned-Unicorn almost dropped her iPhone in shock.

"Wait…Discord, this isn't part of the plan…is it?" she asked the Master of Chaos nervously.

"In a word," he chuckled nervously with a frown, "no…"

"Okay, _now's_ the time to snap him out of it," she replied with worry as she turned to the "couple". "You brought that antidote arrow with you, right?"

"Uh, suppose I _didn't_ ," he answered, still nervous. "What's Plan B?" Illustre turned to him with shock.

"DISCORD!"

"Hey, I didn't know this was gonna happen, alright?!" he protested. "Relax, I'll just teleport over to my place and get it." And with a snap of his fingers and a flash of light, he was gone. And his Unicorn friend rubbed her temple with a groaning sigh.

"Well, things can't get worse than this…" She then turned back to Daring Do and Ahuizotl. But to her dismay, she found that they and the cats are gone. And what's worse is that she didn't see which direction they went.

"Me and my big mouth…" she whimpered with a sweat-drop.


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter, I'm including the Gryphon from Quest for Camelot, both of which I don't own. Just to give you the heads up. Other than that, enjoy.

 **Ch.3: Let the Love Game Begin**

Daring couldn't believe what just happened. One minute, she and Ahuizotl were fighting. The next minute, he's romantic with her and kissing her. Now he's taking her to his new pyramid abode while holding her with his tail. Even though it just transformed into a skunk tail that doesn't stink, it still acts like his original tail and still has the strength to hold her. She couldn't even get her wings out of its soft snugness.

Daring's even surprised that Ahuizotl's cats walking alongside them didn't react so badly or with surprise. If they were surprised, they sure are taking it rather well as if they knew all along about Ahuizotl's newfound love for her.

Despite all of this, Daring struggled her hardest to get out, even as they entered the pyramid and made their way to his living quarters, which are at the top of the pyramid. Well, he _is_ the boss of his tribe. Why shouldn't he have his living quarters at the top level of a pyramid?

 _Where's Rainbow Dash when you need her?_ Daring thought to herself.

 _*Meanwhile above Ponyville*_

Rainbow Dash kept on flying through the clouds as fast as her cramping wings would go, still trying to get away from Lionwing. As you recalled from the Epilogue of _Pepe le Discord_ , Discord shot him with one of his Love Arrows to turn him into Pepe le Lionwing and make him fall in love with the rainbow-maned Pegasus.

Finding a large enough cloud, Rainbow dove into it to hide and rested within its fluffy softness with pants for breath, grateful to finally give her hurting wings a break.

 _Finally I've given him the slip._

" _Ello_ , _ma petite arc en ciel_." Before she could react, a pair of large black-and-purple wings wrapped themselves around her as a pair of eagle claws took a gentle hold at her sides. She turned her gaze to the smiling gryphon resting his head on her shoulder.

"Lionwing!" she cried, struggling to get out of his grip. "Let go of me! Right! Now!" Lionwing only chuckled before hugging her affectionately.

"You're so cute," he cooed before pressing his lips into hers. Shocked, Rainbow's body went stiff as her face turned red.

 _I_ knew _I should've stayed with Daring Do a while longer_.

 _*Back with Daring Do*_

"Here we are, _Cariña_ ," Ahuizotl said as they entered the doorway into his living quarters. " _Maison douce maison_."

Daring then looked around and was awed at the area. The upper level serving as Ahuizotl's living quarters is richly furnished with golden furniture, red and violet drapes, and flowers growing from vines hanging from the ceiling. She felt as though she has entered the apartment of a Saddle Arabian prince. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Ahuizotl brought her to his chest and held her in his arms while nuzzling her neck ticklishly.

"Oh, _mi amore_ ," he purred as he caressed her back with his skunk tail. " _Tu es si belle quand vous êtes dans la crainte_." He then turned to his cats and nodded his head to them, and they returned the nod with purrs before leaving.

"Wait!" Daring said, struggling to get out of his embrace. "Ahuizotl, you can't just—EEP!" She cried out with a yelp when he returned his muzzle to her neck and started to trail small kisses up it to her cheek.

" _Eres tan lindo,_ " he purred before cupping her cheek with his hand and looking into her eyes with half-closed ones. " _Mais tes yeux sont mes bijoux préférés._ " Daring then tried to push him away.

"Ahuizotl, knock it off!" she demanded, her face red from his flirty look. "What has gotten into you?!"

"Nothing, _ma petite cutie,_ " he cooed, nuzzling her nose in an Eskimo kiss. "I'm just… _en amor con usted_."

"What?!" Daring cried, pushing away from him the best she could before she could kiss her on the lips again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, Ahuizotl! Why would you be in love with me? I'm your enemy!" He only chuckled at her before peppering her faces with kisses.

"Even enemies can fall in love…" he purred softly into her ear before looking at her blushing face. "But I can tell you're still confused about returning my feelings."

"Who-Who said I'm confused?! I'm not—"

"How about we _jugar un juego_?" Daring blinked with surprise before giving him a suspicious look.

"What kind of a game?"

" _Poursuite de l'amant_ ," he answered with a wink. "You run and hide; I chase and seek, _si_? If you can hide from me for a half-hour without me finding you three times, I'll let you go free. But if I find you three times before the half-hour's up…" He then kissed her on the nose, making her blush more. " _Vous êtes tous les miens._ "

"Fine!" Daring replied with a confident smirk despite her blush. "I'll take on your challenge and get out this messed-up mess."

"Just a couple of things," he added, wagging his finger at her teasingly. " _Uno_ , you can only use the hiding spots inside _ma pyramide_."

"Fair enough," she replied with an understanding shrug. "And second?" Then she felt a clamp on her midsection and wings and turned with a start to find a golden ring with jewels pinning her wings to her sides.

" _Dos,_ " he answered now firmly, " _aucun vol_. I want you to be fair as well." Daring then shot a glare at her new "lover." He always anticipated her flying abilities enough to come prepared. Then again, these things tend to make things somewhat interesting for her as well.

"Fine," she groaned with a roll of her eyes. Ahuizotl then smiled with confidence.

" _Buena_ ," he said before turning to from her and closing his eyes. "And to be fair with you, I'm going to close my eyes and count to ten to give you _une longueur d'avance dix secondes_." He then cracked an eye open at her flirtingly. "I suggest you make _lo mejor_ of it…unless you really want _rester avec moi_."

Daring's blushed with a glare as he closed his eyes again and began speaking in Spanish.

" _Uno…dos…tres…_ " Hearing that he means it, Daring started to think up a good plan. If she could lead him down the wrong path from him, she can buy herself more time to win the bet and get out of here. And she knows just how to do it.

" _Cuatro...cinco..._ " Quickly, she galloped over to a table covered with a long violet-with-golden-embroideries tablecloth, the clopping of her hooves against the stone floor mixing with Ahuizotl's counting. She then went under the tablecloth and start to run in place to keep up the sound of her clopping.

" _Seis...siete...ocho…_ " She only quieted down her hooves until she stopped completely and held completely still. She plans to lead Ahuizotl out of the room and stay here for a full half-hour, making him think she ran out of the room to hide somewhere else in the pyramid and search other places.

" _Nueve...diez_ ," she heard Ahuizotl finish before his tone became a calling one. " _Prêt ou pas, je viens ici!_ " Daring forced herself to hold back a giggle. She hated to admit it, but Ahuizotl's pretty cute when he's speaking in Prench…although she loves him better with his Spanish…

 _Wha…No way! Uh-uh,_ she thought to herself with a blushing face and a furious shake of her head. _Don't you go thinking that, Daring Do! Ahuizotl's your enemy who's not right in the head with you, and—_

"Gotcha!" Daring let out a yelp when a pair of strong, blue-furred arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her to an Adonis-toned chest.

"Wha—" she cried, turning to Ahuizotl and his flirty grin. "How did you—" He only peppered her cheek with little kisses before explaining.

"Your intoxicating scent was stronger here than down the doorway." Daring wanted to hit herself as he nuzzled his cheek into hers with a warm chuckle. How could she have forgotten about his keen sense of smell?!

"You are just _demasiado linda_ ," he purred, making shivers go up and down her spine, "using that _vieux truc_ on trick on me. I can hear you jogging in place right behind me where the table is as well."

 _And_ his sharp hearing? Jeez, this game's gonna be harder than she thought.

"Do you really want to stay with me, _mi querida yegua_ ," he asked, pecking a kiss on her neck to make her wince with unwanted delight, "or do you want to finish our _petit jeu_?" She then struggled to answer his question quickly before he gets more wrong ideas.

"F-finish the game…" she whimpered with a blush. Ahuizotl chuckled at how cute she looks before letting her go.

"Alright, but you better _prisa_ ; you only have two more hiding attempts and twenty-eight and a half minutes left. _Le temps est compté_ …tick-tock…tick-tock…" Not wasting any time, Daring dashed out from under the table and ran out of the room to find a better hiding place. And Ahuizotl went off after her, hopping like Pepe le Pew.

But despite wanting to hide better, she couldn't help but miss it all: his suave charm…his strong embrace…his gentle kisses…Does he really love her for real? Or is he trying to trick her into loving him back?


	4. Chapter 4

Here are some parts that are parodies of the scenes with Pepe le Pew and Penelope Pussycat. I don't own anything but the fanfic and Illustre. Enjoy.

 **Ch.4: Lover's Chase Times Two**

Daring ran as fast as she could to find a good place to hide away from Ahuizotl for the rest of her half-hour. She knows that she has two tries; if she strikes out, Ahuizotl will never let her go. She could only hope that she can dodge him a while longer this time.

She soon reaches the throne room where dozens of warm-colored tapestries hung on the walls, each displaying a Mareyan work of art.

 _Perhaps I can hide behind one of the tapestries,_ she thought to herself. _But how can I do so without exposing myself. My hooves will give me away by sticking out from under it, and I can't fly._ She quickly looked around until she spotted a good one, a wide blue tapestry decorated with golden jaguars and large golden tassels at the bottom and touching the floor…large enough to cover her hooves!

 _Perfect!_ She then dashed towards it and quickly hid behind it, aligning her hooves perfectly to the tassels so Ahuizotl won't see them from the other side. With a smirk of confidence, Daring sighed with relief.

"He'll never find me now," she whispered to herself…just a few seconds before a familiar pair of blue-furred arms snaked their way around her.

"No matter how well _I_ hide out in the shadows myself, you have quite the instinct of sniffing me out." Turning with shock, she saw to her dismay Ahuizotl, who then winked at her before pecking her on the check with a kiss. With a yelp, Daring dashed out of his embrace and out from behind the tapestry to escape, causing the blue flirt to fly back and get tangled up in the tapestry that fell on him.

"That _chica_ really knows how to flip me," he chuckled to himself as he watched Daring run out of the throne room. But the mare's mind was too busy racing to let her hear him.

 _No, no, no, no, NO! I can't believe he found me that quickly! Must be those animal instincts of his again. Other than that, I've one last strike left…and probably twenty-five minutes left! I gotta make this last chance count…Otherwise, I'll end up as his little cuddle-bunny!_

She swallowed back the puke caught in her throat as she went back to finding her last hiding spot.

 _*Ponyville*_

Rainbow Dash flew as fast as her tiring wings would carry her before spotting the Cutie Mark Crusaders' treehouse. She had just gotten out of the kissy embrace of Lionwing and now needs a new place to hide. So she zoomed into the treehouse to the surprise of the Crusaders playing at the bench nearby.

"Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked before the older Pegasus shot her head out the window with fear.

"You never saw me!" she hissed to them. "I wasn't here!" She quickly shot back inside to hide again, surprising the little fillies even more.

"What in tarnation…" Apple Bloom started before they spotted Lionwing flying towards them and alighting beside the bench.

"'Ello, _petites_ ," he purred to them, "'ave you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?" It was then the girls noticed it. The Prench accents…the skunk features…Lionwing's been shot by a Pepe le Pew Love Arrow.

"Uh, s-sorry, Lionwing," Sweetie Belle gulped. "I'm…afraid she's not around here…haven't seen her all day."

"Oh, well," he replied with a shrug. " _Merci_." He then took off to the sky as the girls sighed with relief.

Inside the treehouse, Rainbow Dash also sighed with relief as she sat down to relax.

"That was _too_ close…" But no sooner did she say that did Lionwing appear behind her and hugged her from behind.

" _Devinez qui_ ," he laughed.

"Lionwing?!" she cried out of surprise. "But—How did—" He only peppered her with ticklish kisses.

 _Never mind!_ She then flew out of the window as fast as she could go, causing him to fall over, but he only looked up after her with a smirk.

" _Coquette_ ," he purred before flying off after her.

 _*Ahuizotl's Pyramid*_

Daring galloped as fast as she could, not believing her rotten luck that she has one more strike left on her. So far Ahuizotl hasn't caught her yet, although she now has only twenty minutes left from all that running and searching for a hiding place.

Soon she found herself in the pyramid's treasure room, which is full of all sorts of treasures: gold; jewelry; silver; goblets; etc.

 _Maybe I can hide out in here_ , she thought to herself with a smile as she looked around the mounds of treasure. She immediately found a gold-and-ruby treasure chest and got an idea. Quickly and with all of her strength, she dumped out the contents of the chest before setting back straight. Then she jumped into it and shut the lid over her head. Fortunately for her, the keyhole is large enough for some air to come in.

 _This will be perfect_ , Daring thought to herself. _Ahuizotl will never find me in this good hiding place. And even if he does, it'll take him_ forever _for him to get me out. I'll be home free in no time_. She then stayed quiet for a few more minutes so as not to give herself away.

Because of her staying still inside of the chest, she's completely unaware of Ahuizotl prowling confidently into the treasure room. Her scent has led him here, and according to his keen senses, she's hiding…inside the red treasure chest!

 _Sneaky little_ coqueta, he thought to himself with a small chuckle. _She's just so_ mignonne _when she's shy._ He then picked up to a nearby ring of keys on the wall that Daring didn't know because she was busy emptying the chest. He then looked through the keys carefully and closely until he found the one he was looking for, shaped like a heart with an arrow just like the emblem on the chest's lid. With a smile, he went up to the chest and unlocked it. Hearing the click, he lifted up the lid and inside found Daring, who shot her head up at him with surprise.

"What?!" she cried out in despair. "How could you—" Ahuizotl only chuckled before holding up his ring of keys to answer her question beforehand.

"I am the _serrurier d'amour_ ," he purred. " _Si?_ " Daring just couldn't believe she just lost his little game. She couldn't have lost…she just couldn't…

"NO!" She jumped out of the chest to get away…only for Ahuizotl grab her and bring her to his chest. She then struggled with whimpering grunts he hugged her affectionately.

"Won the game in fifteen minutes," he purred, nuzzling her to weaken her. "You're all mine, _mi amore_."

"L…Let me…go!" she begged. "Please…" And yet she couldn't resist these advances. His embrace is just too warm and inviting. His purr is so soothing. And his kisses are so gentle. She eventually gave in and stopped struggling.

"Come, _plus chère_ ," Ahuizotl purred, kissing her frontal hoof. "Let us return to our quarters." Hesitant but defeated, Daring let her lovesick enemy escort her through the pyramid to their location.

 _Why is he doing this to me? Why am I suddenly falling for his charm? What am I to do_?

 _*Ponyville*_

Rainbow Dash sighed as she alighted by the lake. Looking around, she saw no signs of Lionwing and chuckled with relief.

"All this flying around and escaping Lionwing's making me thirsty," she panted to herself as she went up to the bank of the lake. She then dipped her head down, stuck her muzzle in the cool water, and started to drink up, her eyes closed with content. As she was however, Lionwing quietly alighted behind her and stepped up to her side. Once she finished her drink, he smirked at her and tilted his head towards her.

"'Ello, _bebe_ ," he purred. Hearing him, Rainbow shot her head up and turned to him with shock. " _Me manquer?_ " She only screamed in reply before doing a Rarity faint. Fortunately, Lionwing caught her with his wings.

" _C'est mignon_ ," he purred before taking her into his front legs. "She's so relieved to see me again that she fainted." He then took off to the sky with his prize in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

For this chapter, I'm doing a songfic with the song _Please Don't Make Me Love You_ from _Dracula: The Musical._ I don't own the song, the musical, or the other stuff but Illustre and this fanfic. Please enjoy.

 **Ch.5: Prisoner of Love P1-Please Don't Make Me Love You**

Daring only on the large pile of pillows sadly before Ahuizotl joined her with a loving smile and wrapped his tail around her gently. She didn't even flinch as he then took her frontal hoof gently and kissed it softly. She knows that he's trying to be the best lover for her, but she knows this is all wrong. They're _enemies_ ; they shouldn't be in love! And yet here she is, Ahuizotl's prisoner of love.

"Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?" he then purred into her ear before kissing her cheek gently. Daring just shut her eyes tightly to fight back her tears as she turned her head away from him.

"Ahuizotl, just stop this," she whimpered. "Please…" He only frowned at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked, brushing a finger against her cheek to wipe away the tear that escaped from her eye.

"I just can't…" she answered, getting up from the pillows and walking away from him slowly. She just knows that sooner or later, this whole thing will end in heartbreak.

 _There's only so much_

 _That a heart can take_

 _Before it starts to break_

As she started to sing, she felt a couple more tears flow down her cheeks. Usually, she sings when she's alone so no one would hear her. But right now, she just feels like letting her inner pain out, not caring if Ahuizotl's watching or listening.

 _Please don't make me love you_

 _Please don't make me need you_

 _I've no room in my life for something like this_

Daring's not always one to fall in love. Back when she was in high school and college, she had seen a lot of her filly friends get their hearts broken by the pig-colts who played with their hearts before going after other fillies behind their backs. When that happens, Daring teaches them a lesson they don't forget, humiliating them and exposing them as the heartbreakers they are before they ended up getting dumped, suspended, or even worse expelled.

 _Please don't take my mornings_

 _Please don't take my mornings_

 _I know they will vanish the moment we kiss_

Caballeron was one of those creeps. He played with her best friend Amber Shine's heart before flirting with a bunch of other girls in her face. Daring then exposed him to the dean of the college who took her word for it and the evidence and had the play-colt expelled. Since then, Daring chose not to fall in love out of fear getting her heart broken.

 _I grow weak when we talk_

 _I'm confused when we touch_

 _I should just walk away_

 _But that's asking too much_

And yet here she is, the object of Ahuizotl's affections. She turned her gaze to him as he came up to her and nuzzled her with a loving purr to comfort her. Although she loves his comforting right now, Daring slowly stepped away from him with her head down, still confused with her newfound feelings for him.

 _Please don't make me do this_

 _Please don't make me want this_

 _All my dreams were taken until I met you_

It's true what she said. She never dreamed of such an exciting life until she first met Ahuizotl. If it weren't for him, her life would never be so full of adventures, danger, and challenges. But this challenge…how can she overcome _this_? It's bad enough that she kept on thinking about him lately, especially the flirty punch lines they exchanged in the recent past.

 _You're the one I think of_

 _Soon as I awaken_

 _Funny how the heart tells the mind what to do_

But Daring didn't want to fall in love with Ahuizotl, even if he is handsome…charming…a strong leader…caring towards his cats…Daring felt more tears come to her eyes.

 _I'm not sure I could go through all the joy and the pain_

 _Much better now to let these dreams take flight_

"Daring, _mi amore_ …" Ahuizotl purred with concern. Hearing his voice again, Daring rushed up to his chest and pressed her head and front hooves against his chest, catching him by surprise as she poured her heart out to him.

 _Please don't make me love you_

 _Please don't make me need you_

 _Simplify my life just by setting me free_

Seeing how much pain and confusion she's going through right now, Ahuizotl wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace as she finished her song.

 _Promise me you'll do this_

 _Only you can do this_

 _Please don't make me love you unless you love me_

"Please, Ahuizotl," she sobbed into his shoulder. "I…I just can't…"

"I can't believe you let them out of your sight like that!" Discord groaned to Illustre as they flew over the jungle.

"Me?!" Illustre snapped. "You were watching them _too_! 'Sides, I remember you telling me to keep an eye on them."

"Hey, you're smart enough to know what to do while I was getting the antidote arrow!"

"Ugh, you're just as bad as my mother! Let's just find them before Ahuizotl does something to Daring. I for one hope they—"

"Illustre, I don't even wanna _talk_ about it, okay?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another songfic with _Dracula: the Musical's_ "Loving You Keeps Me Alive", both of which I don't own. I also want to let you know that I changed the lyrics in the first two parts a bit to make the song fit more into the story better. Enjoy.

 **Ch.6: Prisoner of Love P2-Loving You Keeps Me Alive**

Ahuizotl frowned down at Daring Do as she sobbed into his chest. He can tell that she's unsure of her feelings for him because she's not sure if his love for her is for real or not. And they have been enemies for so long that this must be too sudden for her. He then wrapped his arms around her to hug her in comfort…and started to sing to her softly.

 _Loving you keeps me alive_

 _Think again before you leave me_

 _No love can be as true_

 _As the love I offer you_

 _You're wasting time pretending you don't belong with me_

 _Come to your senses_

Daring then looked up at Ahuizotl, her tears leaving darkened streaks on her cheeks, which he gently wiped away. He then pressed his forehead into hers gently and nuzzled her lovingly to make her sigh softly.

 _Loving you keeps me alive_

 _I'll be in your heart forever_

 _And you'll be a part of me_

 _From now till eternity_

 _You've talked yourself into thinking I'm not the one_

 _Such wild pretenses_

She then opened her eyes slowly to look into his as they gaze into hers. It was then that he saw the secret deep inside of him through his eyes…his secret love for her. She hasn't noticed this sooner because she was always too busy fighting him and saving the day. But now…seeing the truth in his eyes…she can see the heartache he's gone through via fighting her on the side of evil.

 _The first time I set eyes on you_

 _I knew I'd never be the same_

 _I never knew I'd get such pleasure_

 _Whispering your name_

She was so lost in his gaze that Daring failed to notice that she placed her forehooves on his shoulders. Seeing this chance, Ahuizotl took one hoof and wrapped his free arm around her back in a dancing embrace.

 _If loving you keeps me alive_

 _Then how can leaving me be right?_

 _Turn back and let me love you_

 _Stay with me and let us dance into the night_

The two of them then began dancing in a waltz, their eyes gazing into each other as they felt their heartbeats mix as one.

 _You are the one, the only one_

 _To make me see the empty life I lead_

 _You are the love_

 _The only love I'll ever need_

Daring can see the truth in Ahuizotl's eyes as he said those words. She can see that if she hadn't come into his life, his life would've been dull and empty. But now because of her, his life is truly blooming with excitement he's never felt before.

 _The first time I set eyes on you_

 _I knew I'd never be the same_

 _I never knew I'd get such pleasure_

 _Whispering your name_

Daring realized that she's nothing without Ahuizotl. Without him, there would be no Daring Do traveling the world…no Daring Do fighting to save the day…no Daring Do playing the heroic role. Just a regular/boring archeologist finding ancient treasures through dull diggings.

 _If loving you keeps me alive_

 _Then how can leaving me be right?_

 _Turn back and let me love you_

 _Stay with me and let us dance into the night_

"Ahuizotl…" she whispered softly as he then held her in a dip. He only hushed her with a gentle hand on her cheek.

" _Atrevida_ ," he purred as he leaned his muzzle closer to hers, " _Permettez-moi de vous embrasser._ " Not needing to be told twice, Daring closed her eyes before her enemy-turned-lover pressed his lips into hers for a kiss. And all she did was wrap her forelegs around his neck and kiss him back.

As they were kissing, Discord and Illustre appeared behind them nearby.

"Bingo!" Discord said as he loaded the antidote arrow into his bow. "Just one shot, and everything will be back to normal." But Illustre noticed something off about what she's seeing. Daring doesn't look like she's resisting Ahuizotl's kiss. She looks like she's… _kissing him back?!_

"Discord, wait!" But she was too late. He fired the arrow, and it hit Ahuizotl while knocking his love arrow off in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7: Backfire**

Discord and Illustre watched as the aura of the antidote arrow flew across Ahuizotl's body and his skunk features vanished/returned to normal. When the aura vanished, Ahuizotl moaned softly before opening his eyes slowly…and they went wide with shock when he saw whom he's kissing. Letting go, he broke the kiss from her when she fell to the floor.

"D-D-Daring Do?!" he cried, stepping back from the surprised Pegasus looking up at him. "Wh-What's going on here?! Why was I kissing you?! Why weren't you resisting?!"

"Ah-Ahuizotl?" she stammered before noticing that his skunk features are gone. "Wh-What—"

"Daring, are you okay?" Discord asked. The two of them then turned to him and Illustre.

"Who the Quetzalcoatl are you _muchachos_?" Ahuizotl asked.

"Uh, the two who caused this mess," Discord answered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. See, we shot you with a love arrow while you were fighting Daring, and it made you fall in love with her at first sight. It was suppose to be a little joke, but then you captured her and brought her here to your place to woo her. So…you were just acting a teeny-tiny bit _too_ nutty."

Daring's face fell at those words.

"It was…a joke?" Ahuizotl turned to her to see what he didn't expect to see Daring Do _actually_ do: turning to him with eyes tearing up. Is it possible that…she loves him back…despite their rivalry and snappy comebacks?

"Miss Do…" he started as he stepped towards her…but she already jumped to her feet and galloped out of the room to escape the temple, unable to fly out because of the clamp still on her wings and unable to fight back her tears. She didn't want this to happen, but it did; she fell in love one minute and was left heartbroken the next.

"Miss Do, wait!" he called after her, but she was already gone. He did see them: the tears of sincerity, of love, of heartbreak. She has fallen for him because of that "joke," and now she thinks that he hates him again when deep down, he really _did_ love her for her heroic spirit and adventurous spunk. He then shot Discord and Illustre an enraged glare.

"What were you _thinking_?!" He then ran out of the room to catch up to Daring, leaving behind the surprised duo.

"Uh, something tells me she's _not_ relieved," Discord said.

"I _told_ you to wait," Illustre groaned with a face-hoof.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8: Heartbreak Healed**

Although she just got out of the pyramid, Daring kept on running through the jungle and crying her broken heart out. She couldn't believe that this whole romance scenario was all just a big joke gone wrong. And to make matters worse, she had started to fall for Ahuizotl. And to think all their playful flirty comebacks was all just a game to them.

Now that Ahuizotl's back to normal, he hates her again, breaking her heart. How she now misses it all: his kisses…his embraces…even his sweet talk via Spanish/Prench. All that is now gone thanks to that antidote arrow.

Daring soon reached a nearby lake, where she stumbled by the shoreline, surrounded by colorful flowers. But she didn't get up; instead, she gathered her front legs under her and buried her face into them to cry more. She can't bear to have anyone else see her like this…not even him.

 _Yeah,_ she thought to herself with more tears, _that's me: Daring Do, adventurer, treasure hunter, and big-time crybaby._

Meanwhile, Ahuizotl had gotten out of the pyramid and used his keen senses to follow Daring's scent through the jungle and towards the lake. He just has to find her. That look on her face when she ran out like that just sent a twinge of pain through him.

It wasn't long before he heard sobbing and looked over a bush to find Daring lying on a patch of flowers by the shore of the lake. He immediately felt that twinge in his heart again at the sight of her shaking with each sob and the sound of her crying. He then quietly went up to her until he's right by her and sat down beside her.

"Daring?" he spoke softly. In reply, Daring shot her head up and turned to see Ahuizotl looking down at her.

"You!" she cried, shoot up to her feet. "Leave me alone!" She then turned to run away, but Ahuizotl grabbed her with his hand-tail, looking firm.

"No." He then pulled her to his chest and held put his arms around her.

"Let go!" She struggled weakly to get out of his grip. She was in no mood to fight him, but his grip was strong. He then tried to calm her down by running his tail hand up and down her back.

"Shhhhhh…" he purred softly into her ear as she slowly stopped struggling. "There, there…it's okay…"

"No, it's _not_ okay," she whimpered. "I didn't want to fall in love…but I did…and with _you_ …of all males…but you're back to normal and—"

"You think that will change what happened between us a while ago?" Ahuizotl asked, using his hand to coax her to look up at her. "Daring, that love arrow did _more_ than make me fall in love with you. It unlocked my feelings that I hid from you for some time now." Daring blinked with surprise and a blush. Is he saying…

" _Te amo, Atrevida_ ," he purred to her softly as he brought his muzzle closer to hers, " _por el ángel aventurero que eres._ " Daring felt her heart beat faster as he spoke in his native tongue again.

"Ahuizotl…" He only looked down at her with bedroom eyes as a gentle finger brushed across her lips.

" _Déjame darte un beso, mi ángel_ …" Then he pressed his lips into hers to kiss her, and she only wrapped her front legs around his neck to kiss him back.

Meanwhile, Discord and Illustre were hiding in another nearby brush and watching the two of them kiss.

"Wow," Discord said as Illustre snapped a photo of the two kissing with her iPhone. "I had no idea my arrows could do what Ahuizotl said _his_ could do."

"Never mind that," Illustre hissed back. "We should get out of here before they find out we're spying on them again. Besides, they probably wanna be…alone." Discord smirked down at her.

"I gotcha," he replied before snapping his fingers. And the two of them were gone in a flash.

Back with our main couple, they broke their kiss so that they can breathe, but Ahuizotl went to nuzzling, kissing, and leaving butterfly kisses on Daring's neck. She only sighed softly as she stroked his hair with her hooves. A minute later, they broke apart again. Then Ahuizotl gently scooped Daring up to hold her bridal style, but only with one arm. In reply, Daring rested her head against his chest to listen to his beating heart before her beast lover began heading back to the pyramid.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9: Aftermath of the Insanity**

"WHAAAAAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Nope," Illustre said casually, smiling at the shock on Twilight's face when she showed her iPhone picture of Daring and Ahuizotl kissing. "The pairing's pure canon."

"Th-This must be some kind of trick!" Twilight protested. "You Photoshop-ed this, didn't you?"

"Twilight, even _you_ saw that I got it from my photos app."

"Well…Discord! Discord did this, didn't he?!"

"Twilight, remember what happened to him with Celestia at Hearts and Hooves Day~" Seeing that the artistic Unicorn isn't gonna let this up, Twilight growled in frustration.

"I still think shipping's stupid."

"That's not what your fans say about you and Flash Sentry~" Illustre teased. Twilight shot her a look.

"Don't even _**think**_ about it!"

"Then admit you're wrong about shipping," the Unicorn said firmly.

"Alright, alright, FINE!" Twilight yelled. "I'm wrong about shipping being stupid and it makes me feel uneasy! There, I said it! You happy now?!"

"Thank you," Illustre replied before walking away with a content smile.

"You know, Illustre," the violet Alicorn stated with annoyance, "nopony likes a smart-aleck."

"Oh," Illustre replied, "and _you're_ not with your books, over-studying, and ignoring others while reading when they're telling you something important?"

"Oooh!" Spike laughed at the chagrinned Twilight. "Shut down! Disgrace! In your face!" Twilight then turned to him angrily.

"Illustre, could you excuse me for a while?" she asked calmly through clenched teeth as she brought out a variety of weapons with her magic. "I need to go kill Spike now." Spike's face immediately fell to horror before running off screaming, Twilight and the weapons chasing after him.

"TWILIGHT, STOP! I MEANT IT IN A _GOOD_ WAY! HEEEELP!" Illustre would've helped, but the two of them were already gone. Besides, one must never interfere when an Alicorn's enraged. So she hesitantly left the castle and met up with Discord, who was waiting for her at the bottom of the castle steps.

"So," he asked as they walked towards Ponyville, "how did it go?"

"Eh, she didn't take the loss very well," she answered with a shrug. "She's even trying to kill Spike as we speak after he rubbed it in."

"In that case…" he replied before snapping his fingers.

Spike kept on running before he heard the thudding of a body and the clanging of weapons on the crystal floor. Scared but curious, he stopped and turned around to find Twilight asleep on the floor with the weapons littered around her.

"Uh…that's lucky," he replied with surprise.

"Uh, Discord? What did you do now?"

"Just used a sleeping spell on Twilight to save Spike," he assured her. "She'll be out until dinnertime." Illustre's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Well, that's…considerate of you."

"Just looking out for the little guy."

"Well, either way, I'm positive we can _both_ agree on what we've learned after that insane fiasco back there."

"Yeah," Discord sighed with exhausted relief. "Never mess with love; it'll result in the _bad_ kind of fiascos. In fact, I'm _definitely_ gonna be more careful with my love arrows and only save them for Hearts and Hooves Day. Period!"

"Amen to that, brother," Illustre said with a hoof-bump to his held up fist. "And if you are planning to have some fun with those love arrows, I'd recommend using them on the _bad guys_ in Equestria."

"Such as?" Discord asked with a casual arched eyebrow.

"Tirek and Queen Chrysalis. Can you imagine the look on that Changeling Queen's face when that minotaur/centaur starts making out with her?" Discord stopped suddenly to cover his mouth with a burp.

"I think I puked in my mouth a little…" Pam only laughed in reply before she calmed down with a frown of thought.

"Ya know…all this talk of love arrows got me thinking that…we must be forgetting something else…"

In Rainbow Dash's living room, she and Lionwing were lying on the couch together. While Rainbow was still out, her gryphon pursuer was holding her frontal hoof while kissing up and down her frontal leg.

"I'm sure you'll remember it soon," Discord assured Illustre. "But in the meantime, how about we head over to the Sugar Cube Corner? I could sure go for a snack right now."

"I'm in the mood for some red velvet cake myself," the Unicorn chuckled.


End file.
